The War of Love
by December Jewel
Summary: Mokuba and Serenity have a plan to set their brothers up. What they don't know is Seto and Joey are all ready together. Will the big brothers tell their siblings the truth or let them have their fun?
1. Eh, Get

Hi! Didja miss me? I hope you did!!

Romeo: -thinks- Now why would they miss you?

. That is sooo mean!! If you don't watch it then I'll tell Val everything you say to me!

Bones: She and Mel left earlier to go shopping so you're stuck with us.

-stares at the two boys- NOOOOOO!!! -runs out of the house and down the street-

Bones: Uh... I think we have to post this.

Romeo: Actually, we have to write this.

-stares at each other-

Romeo: Oh, well! I'm a pretty good writer so here goes nothing....

(interrupting to tell you something important)

**Warnings:** slash between Seto/Joey, Yami/Yugi, and maybe some Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik and straightness between Mokuba/Serenity (will be teens)

**Disclaimer:** Does not own because if the authoress did then the dub wouldn't be so damn stupid!

**Thankies:** We would like to thank _misura(n)_ for helping us with the format problem!! THANKIES!

**Chappy 1:** _Eh, Get?_

= = = = = = =

As the bell rung to release the students of Domino Middle School (we know there probably isn't one, but live with it), Serenity Wheeler waited impatiently for her boyfriend as she sat on the benches next to the entrance. She smiled when she heard her name being called. Turning around, she came face to face with the raven-haired boy, who grinned at her.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. "Because I missed you."

Serenity laughed. "Mokuba, when do I not miss you?"

"Eh, good question that will be answered after we're finished with our mission." He let her go and clasped his hands together, smirking. "Those two will never know what hit them!"

The red-haired (we're not sure what color her hair is) girl eyed her boyfriend cautiously. "Are you okay?"

The boy snapped out of his trance and gave his girlfriend a smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"That is one of the questions that will be answered when we're finished, 'kay?"

"Yeah, now come on. You're coming to my house."

= = = = = = =

The two teens stepped out of the limo when it pulled up to the door of the Kaiba mansion. Mokuba grabbed Serenity's hand and pulled her through the door after putting in the password in the key pad next to the door frame. They stopped walking when Seto Kaiba came into view.

"Hey big brother!" Mokuba called, watching as Seto walked to them. "Did you get out early or something?"

"No. I said I was sick and came home," he said as he eyed the two. "What are you planning on doing?"

Serenity blushed as she caught the meaning of his words. "Nothing like that, sir."

Mokuba chuckled. "You don't have to call him 'sir', Seren! He's not that old."

"Sorry. It's a habit of mine."

"Yeah, well, we're going up to my room to listen to some music and don't give me that look!! We're not going to do anything!"

Seto laughed. "That's what you said last time."

"Well, you wouldn't have seen anything if you would've knocked." Serenity giggled as Mokuba pulled her up the stairs and into his bedroom. "He has a dirty mind."

Serenity sat down on his queen size bed and wrapped her arms around herself. "We were groping at each other, though."

"Yeah, well," he stumbled as he lay down beside her. "It's not my fault you're so cute."

"Cute, am I?" She lay down on top of him and smiled. "Last time you said I was beautiful."

"Can't you be both?"

"There you go again with questions that will be answered after our little plan."

The raven-haired boy pouted. "Don't call it that... it sounds girly. Call it 'mission'. That's really what it is."

"Girly? How the hell do you get girly from...."

Mokuba silenced her by pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

= = = = = = =

"Should we really let them do this?" asked Joey as he sat down in his boyfriend's lap, who was sitting behind his desk in his study at the mansion. "I mean, why make them do the work when it's all ready finished?"

"Because, pup, they should learn to mind their own business," drawled Seto as he kissed Joey's neck lightly with butterfly kisses. "Besides, I need a good laugh."

= = = = = = =

Mokuba smiled as he received a nod from Serenity to start the mission. He walked to his brother's study in the mansion and knocked. "Can we talk?"

"Hold on a minute!" There was shuffling then silence. "Come in!"

The boy opened the door and raised an eyebrow at his brother's tousled hair. "What happened to you? It looks like a tornado hit your hair."

Seto's eyes went wide as he opened a drawer in his desk and took out a comb and mirror. He brushed his brown hair so it wasn't sticking up and listened as Mokuba started talking.

"We need to get out more so I was thinking that maybe we should go over to the Kame Shop to visit Yugi and them. What do you think?"

The seventeen-year-old set down the brush and mirror and turned his gaze to his brother. "I have some more, uh, work to do so why don't you go. I'm sure Serenity would like to go."

"But..."

Seto stood and put his hands on his brother's back as he led him out of his office. "No buts. Now get."

Mokuba stared at the closed door with disbelief. Serenity walked over to him.

"What happened? Did he agree?"

"He told me to get! He never told me get!! Why in seven hells would he tell me, his baby brother, to get?"

The girl put her hand on his arm. "Maybe he has a lot to do?"

He turned to stare at her. "He always had a lot to do before, but he never, ever told me to get!! There is something seriously wrong with that man!"

"Um, come on. Let's go back to your room to think of a new plan."

= = = = = = =

Romeo: Well, Manna was going to make this a one-shot but since she isn't here, it will be a chapter story.

Bones: I hope she comes back soon. Thinking of ideas is hard work. -rubs head- Now I know what she goes through...

Romeo: Yeah, well, you know the drill... We write and you review... so get reviewing.


	2. Enlisting the Help

Bones: Manna is still not found!!! -freaks out- What the hell are we going to do? We both have no idea how she was going to have this story!!  
  
Romeo: -eyes Bones and slowly moves away- Uh, well, since we started the first chapter then we have to finish the rest...  
  
Bones: -sits down on bed- Then get your ass over here and start writing!!  
  
Romeo: Okay but you're writing the fluffy stuff! -sits down next to Bones and sets laptop on lap- Here we go again...  
  
(interrupting to tell you something important)  
  
**Warnings:** Look in chapter ONE!  
  
**Disclaimer:** How many times do we hafta tell you?! The authoress and we, for that matter, does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
**Chappy 2:** _Enlisting the Help_  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Yami laughed as Yugi finished telling him what Joey had told Yugi earlier in school. The hikari had come straight home to share the news with his darker half. Both had a good laugh.  
  
Yugi pushed the 'on' button on the TV remote and turned back to his yami. "What do you think they'll say?"  
  
Yami sat down beside Yugi and put his hands in his lap. "Well, if Serenity's bad side is anything like Joey's, then Seto and he will have a lot to deal with. As for Mokuba, I think that he'll be okay with it."  
  
The tri-colored teen stared at his other half with shock written on his face. "You really need to get out more, Yami! You have no idea how much Mokuba has changed since Battle City."  
  
The Pharaoh pouted. "I also didn't know how much Bakura had changed until you came home and told me that he and Ryou were dating."  
  
"Like I said," Yugi started as he turned his gaze back to the TV. "You really need to get out more."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Serenity sighed as she watched her boyfriend design a plan on his laptop. The raven-haired teen had even listed every place Seto and Joey both went, as well as the people they knew.  
  
"I think we need to enlist help," suggested Mokuba, turning around in his chair to look at his girlfriend. "Any thoughts?"  
  
"The only thing I have on my mind is how long I'm going to go before jumping you."  
  
"Seren!!" scolded Mokuba as his face turned a shade of crimson. "Think about your brother's love life!"  
  
"His? What about mine?"  
  
"One of those questions that will be answered when we're finished."  
  
The red-haired girl propped herself up with her elbows so she could look at him on his bed. "Bakura and Marik?"  
  
"They could follow them and get some 'goods' for us."  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"Ryou? No offense to the guy and all but him?"  
  
Serenity shrugged. "His niceness can get us 'leads'. He could easily ask a question to one of them and they'll immediately answer."  
  
"Then what about Yugi?"  
  
"Yugi can be good for Joey but you know that the only person that can ever get what he wants from Seto, other then you is Ryou."  
  
Mokuba lifted a finger to his chin in thought. "Maybe we should hook those two up."  
  
"And be killed by Bakura when we try to set his boyfriend up on a date... I don't think so."  
  
"All right. What about Yami?"  
  
"Um, he can distract Seto by asking him to duel."  
  
"Ask? More like 'demands' for a duel!"  
  
"Malik?"  
  
"Yeah, I can see him working with Bakura and Marik."  
  
"Tea? Tristian? Devlin? Anyone else?"  
  
"They could just be there like they always are until we have something for them to do."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Joey leaned on the door frame to the entrance of Kaiba mansion. "Anything new?"  
  
"Not that heard," Seto stated. "Mokuba will never give up until he 'wins' at this."  
  
The blond smirked. "He gets it from hanging out with you too much."  
  
Seto pressed his lips to Joey's in a brief kiss. "The same goes for your sister."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Romeo: Well, that's good. More progress in the plot.  
  
Bones: There wasn't really anything fluffy!!  
  
Romeo: . And you're complaining, why?  
  
Bones: -thinks- I don't know.  
  
**Joey baby:** Yes, Seto can be evil... but we love him anyways! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**NocturneD:** Too true! Thanks! 


	3. How the hell does this girl know so much...

Valorie: Hi! Melissa and I decided to write a little!   
  
Melissa: Though, I don't know why.  
  
Valorie: Yeah, well, we did leave the boys to work on this and surprisingly they didn't screw it up.  
  
Melissa: -screams- YES THEY DID!! WHERE THE HELL IS MANNA WHEN YOU NEED HER?!  
  
Valorie: Eh, gone?  
  
Melissa: . Just start the damn chapter...  
  
(interrupting to tell you something important)  
  
**Warnings:** Go back to chapter **ONE**!  
  
**Disclaimer:** -glares- Do we look like we own Yu-Gi-Oh? Because it certainly doesn't to us!  
  
**Chapter 3:** _How the hell does this girl know so much?_  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Malik dodged a vase thrown by Isis as she chased his other around the living room. His sister had found out that Marik did not go to school today and decided to hang out with Ryou's yami, who probably, was receiving the same treatment. He opened the door to the apartment as he turned to stare at his darker half's pleading look. Before he could respond, Malik was grabbed by his shirt and thrown in the hall way.  
  
Serenity reached in, grabbed the door knob, and slammed the door. "We did come here to see you and Marik but since he is obviously busy getting yelled at, you will have to answer for both of you."  
  
The platinum-haired teen eyed the two. "Answer what, exactly?"  
  
Mokuba's eye twitched as he started to walk around the teen in circles. "You, my dear Malik, will help Serenity and I with our mission to set my brother up with her brother."  
  
"And you want Marik to help also?"  
  
"Yes." Mokuba stopped and stood in front of Malik, his eyes planting themselves on Malik's. "You will get him to agree with this little plan."  
  
Malik huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "If I refuse?"  
  
Serenity smiled and looked through her purse, pulling out a piece of paper. "Then we will give him this letter from you to Yami, expressing your deepest, darkest, sexiest, secrets of you wanting to do unexplainable things with the Pharaoh in bed."  
  
The teen stared at her with wide eyes.  
  
"And, may I add, with Yugi watching."  
  
Malik choked back a scream. "Fine! But if that gets any where near Marik, your asses are mine!"  
  
"We'll be going now." The two watched as Malik walked back in the apartment.  
  
Mokuba turned to his girlfriend. "Why would Marik be mad about the letter?"  
  
Serenity smirked. "There's another one of those questions that will be answered at the end."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Bakura sat down on a bench in the park and watched as children-from-hell played with a soccer ball. He stood and turned away with disgust. 'Children should never be allowed outside.' As he was about to walk away, he was pounced upon and hit the concrete sidewalk.  
  
"What the fucking hell?" The yami turned over on back to stare at the two who tried to 'molest' him. "What do you want?"  
  
Mokuba offered his hand to help the teen up as Serenity explained their situation. "We want you to help Malik and Marik to watch Seto and Joey."  
  
Bakura wiped the dirt off his pants. "Why would I help you?"  
  
The red-haired girl smirked again. "We could always tell Ryou about you and Marik fucking the other night."  
  
"I was drunk! I had no control over my actions!" The silver-haired teen turned around and started walking.  
  
"Will Ryou agree with you on that little notion?"  
  
Bakura turned back around. "Fine! What do you want me to do?"  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Yami yawned as he answered the door of the Kame Shop, revealing two teens, holding hands. "What?"  
  
Serenity pouted. "Is that how you're supposed to treat your guests?"  
  
The tri-colored yami sighed and moved away so the two could come inside. "Now what is it?"  
  
"We need your help."  
  
Yami smirked inwardly. "With what?"  
  
"Setting up Seto and Joey. Will you help?"  
  
"No."  
  
Serenity winked at the raven-haired boy standing next to her. "If you don't, then I'll tell Yugi about your porn tapes."  
  
Yami's eyes widen. "How the hell did you know about that?"  
  
The girl brought two fingers to her lips and slid them across her pressed lips. "My little secret."  
  
Mokuba smiled. "So, Yami-who-keeps-porn, what's your answer?"  
  
"I really don't have a choice."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Mokuba stared at his girlfriend with awe as they walked over to the limo in front of the Kame Shop. "If I ask will you say, 'That's a question to be answered after the mission'?"  
  
"Most likely."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Valorie: Girls can so write some good stuff!  
  
Melissa: -jumps up and down- Damn straight!  
  
Valorie: R & R please!  
  
**Pharaohs Angel:** -eyes wide- Me? A fav? Wow! -smiles- Thankies! Hope you liked this chappy!  
  
**american in japan:** There's a reason why the chappys aren't longer... the story is all ready finished. –smiles- Thankies for the review!  
  
**joey baby:** More has came!  
  
**shadow:** -smirks- Only I know the answer to who will win!  
  
**Amarin Rose:** I know... the update has came! 


	4. Meetings & Food

Melissa: -smiles- We're back! Bones and Romeo decided to let us write more chapters. We write better then them!  
  
Valorie: Yeppie, we do! –dances-  
  
Melissa: They should be back either later in this chapter or next chapter so don't worry to those who miss them.  
  
Valorie: -stops dancing- I don't see how they do...  
  
(interrupting to tell you something important)  
  
**Warnings:** See chapter ONE!  
  
**Disclaimer:** -both glares again-  
  
**Chapter 4:** _Meetings & Food_  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
"You people are gathered here today to learn your positions in this war. Yes, to me this is a war! A war of love! A war of two rivals who are needed to get together so their younger siblings should not hurt anymore in seeing them not confess their desires of love!" Mokuba explained as a sleepy Serenity, angered Marik, agitated Malik, bored Bakura, and a Pharaoh- in-killing-mode Yami, listened to the teen in a unoccupied warehouse, which Mokuba had suggested to be 'headquarters'. "We will not stop until we have fulfilled our dreams."  
  
Serenity yawned. "Ba, its three o'clock in the morning, why do you need to explain this to them now?"  
  
"I believe that people think well when they want to sleep."  
  
Marik snorted. "The only thing I want to do right now is cuddle against Malik in a nice, comfortable, plush bed!"  
  
"The only reason any of us is here is because your damn girlfriend blackmailed us Mokuba," stated Bakura, leaning against an empty crate.  
  
"Do I have to tell Ryou, Bakura, about your 'nightly activities'?" suggested Serenity, her gaze glimpsing over Malik. "Because he will not be the only one hurt by it."  
  
The white-haired yami growled. "No!"  
  
"So," started Yami, gazing at the group. "What did everyone do to get here?"  
  
"Uh," Malik stammered. "Something terrible."  
  
"Not saying," replied Bakura. "You?"  
  
Yami sighed. "Same answer as you."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Seto nibbled on Joey's ear as the blond held back a laugh. The two were suppose to be asleep in Seto's bed and since his door was locked, no one could get in.  
  
"Shouldn't we be sleeping, Set?"  
  
The CEO stopped his ministrations and rubbed his eyes. "Yes, but why should we when we have all day to do that."  
  
"Because tomorrow I will be taking Serenity to see her doctor to check her eye sight."  
  
"I suppose I should be sleeping too." Seto turned on his back, lying next to his boyfriend. "I promised Mokuba I would take him to the park."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Ryou sighed as he listened to his math teacher (we know they're called 'sensei', but we don't feel like using any Japanese right now) drone on about 'x' and 'y' formulas. He glimpsed at Yugi, who looked like he was about to pass out from dreariness. He raised his hand and the teacher excused him to the restroom.  
  
Walking down the hall, he heard Bakura's voice. Turning around, he peeked around the corner to see his yami and Marik talking.  
  
"Marik, what the fuck are we going to do?" his yami asked. "If Ryou ever finds out, I'm screwed because you know he will not hesitate to kill me!"  
  
The platinum-haired yami leaned his right should against a locker. "You? Malik will blow me out to oblivion! Serenity _so_ should not be allowed to get out of the house."  
  
Ryou turned around and started walking to the restroom, deciding he didn't need to hear anymore if Bakura was right about the statement of him killing his darker half.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Mokuba watched Serenity walk towards the table he was sitting at in the cafeteria of the middle school. He raised a French fry to his lips and bit it. The red-haired girl sat down on the opposite side from her boyfriend.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she questioned, opening her Dr. Pepper (don't own).  
  
The boy smiled. "You."  
  
Serenity shook her head, trying to rid the blush coming to her face. "Really?"  
  
"Yes and no. I think that maybe we should enlist Ryou now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, Seto and I will be at the park this afternoon and Ryou should make an appearance."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
The white-haired hikari jumped at the ringing of his cell phone. Smiling sheepishly at Yugi, he stood from the table they were sitting at for lunch and moved over to a bench at the entrance of the cafeteria. "Hello?"  
  
The perky sound of Serenity's voice filled his ears. "Hey, we need your help in getting Seto and Joey together. Will you help?"  
  
"Uh, sure. One question though. Why me?"  
  
"Because other then Mokuba, Seto will listen and practically do anything for you."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Well, be at the park around four-thirty."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Valorie: Yeah, we know, Ryou didn't need much information, but wouldn't he just agree to it?  
  
Melissa: -watching a Sonic commercial- Yeah, sure, why not.  
  
Valorie: -rolls eyes- Well, R & R!  
  
**joey baby:** Well, continue reading and you'll find out! Thankies!  
  
**Amarin Rose:** I was wondering when someone would comment about that... the 'question to be answered after the mission'. Thankies!  
  
**mandapandabug:** Eh, well, the story is all ready finished... -smiles- Joey being hurt... -sighs- Read to find out... he does get tortured though... -laughs evilly- Thankies! 


	5. Ice Cream, Medicine Dosage, & Starriness

Romeo: Hey, we're back... but they're still going to write.  
  
Valorie: -stares at boyfriend-  
  
Bones: Eh, Val, you okay?  
  
Melissa: -smiles- Leave her in peace!  
  
Romeo: Anyways....  
  
(interrupting to tell you something important)  
  
**Warnings:** SEE CHAPTER **ONE**!  
  
**Disclaimer:** -all four glares-  
  
**Chapter 5:** _Ice Cream, Medicine Dosage, & Starriness_  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Ryou sighed as he waited for Mokuba to come with his big brother. The white-haired hikari leaned against a tree, licking chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream (Romeo: don't own! Melissa: wish i had some right now though...) off of the graham cracker cone. He turned his gaze to the ice cream stall when he heard his name being called. Ryou smiled as Mokuba and Seto walked over, Mokuba acting like he was eleven again, he also with a ice cream cone.  
  
"Hey, Ry!" Mokuba said, happily, using the nickname only he and Seto could call the hikari. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Ryou raised an eyebrow at the raven-haired boy and shrugged. "Oh, no reason. I just thought that it would be good to get out of the house when Marik and Malik are visiting Bakura. How about you guys?"  
  
"Mokuba wanted to come here, claiming he doesn't get out often," scoffed Seto, taking a seat on a nearby bench.  
  
The said boy rolled his eyes. "If I remember my own words, I said, 'You don't get out often and you barely hang out with me now'. Yep, that's exactly what I said."  
  
"Anyways," Ryou started, hoping to change the subject. "Where's Serenity?"  
  
Mokuba blushed. "She's with Joey at the doctors making sure her eye sight is improving."  
  
"With you as her boyfriend, her eye sight is definitely better then ever," Seto muttered under his breath.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
"Brother, don't you think since we're having to wait for the doctor to see me that we should talk?" suggested Serenity, sitting next to Joey in a chair in the doctor's office of Shadi Clinic (Don't ask!). "I have been meaning to ask you something."  
  
Joey smiled. "Sure, Seren. What is it?"  
  
"Don't you think that you should, oh, I don't know, go out with someone?"  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Well, there's plenty of people that I'm sure would love to get with you..."  
  
Joey leaned his head to the right a little. "Well, I have been meaning to call Mai."  
  
"Yes, that's.... MAI? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? NOT HER!"  
  
The blond moved his chair away from his sister. "Uh, are you okay?"  
  
"AM I OKAY? I ASK YOU ONE SIMPLE THING AND YOU REPLY 'MAI' AS THE ANSWER!"  
  
"Well, what's wrong with her?"  
  
"SHE'S A GIRL! YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO MARRY KAIBA AND THEN LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER WITH CHILDREN WHILE MOKUBA AND I GET A HOUSE TOGETHER AND HAVE CHILDREN ALSO!"  
  
The receptionist stared at the only two occupants of the waiting room in shock. She turned away, muttering something about 'damn emotional teenagers these days'.  
  
Joey, meanwhile, was completely scared of his sister's outburst but the words slowly sunk in. _She wants me to get with Seto?_ "Um, sis, I think it's time to tell Dr. Sanchez to lower your medicine..."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
"Damn younger Kaiba brother!" cursed Bakura, lounging on the kitchen table at Ryou's father's house as Malik cooked and Marik reads a comic book. "What the hell does he want with Ryou?"  
  
Marik looked up from the book and smirked. "Does little 'Kura miss his little snuggle bunny?"  
  
"Would you miss Malik?"  
  
"Eh, point taken."  
  
Malik laid three plates on the table, after knocking Bakura off and sat down beside his darker half. "Shouldn't we be thinking about what Mokuba asked us to do?"  
  
"Ask?" raged Bakura. "His bloody girlfriend blackmailed us!"  
  
"Well, what should we do first?"  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Melissa: Yes, we know, not that much fluff, but Bones is just not with it today! –frowns-  
  
Bones: -mumbles about damn girlfriends and their neediness of fluffiness-  
  
Valorie: -still staring at boyfriend-  
  
Romeo: Val, do you think you could stop?  
  
Valorie: -shakes head but amazingly eyes stay locked on to him-  
  
Melissa: Okay then... I seriously believe that I am the sanest one here! Anyways, please R & R!!  
  
**joey baby:** Yes, you should feel sorry for him but for a whole different reason that won't be revealed yet... I love tormenting them! Thankies!  
  
**Ranma Higurashi:** Thankies!  
  
**Amarin Rose:** -smirks- He is, isn't he? MWUHAAA! –coughs- Thankies!  
  
**mandapandabug:** Well, he was tortured in here, huh? But I'm not finished with the torture... it will get worse! Thankies! 


	6. The Tears of a Puppy

Valorie: I would like to ap.... -stares as Romeo walks in the room-  
  
Melissa: -sighs- If you couldn't tell she was going to apologize but then Romeo just had to walk in...  
  
Romeo: Not my fault I'm hot!  
  
Bones: -smirks- I know how to break her staring!  
  
Melissa & Romeo: -tackles Bones to the floor- HOW?  
  
Bones: -pushes the two loonies off and stands in front of Valorie- Oh, Val, Draco Malfoy is here!  
  
Valorie: -snaps out- Where? He's hotter then Romeo!  
  
Romeo: -- So mean!  
  
(interrupting to tell you something important)  
  
**Warnings:** SEE CHAPPY ONE!  
  
**Disclaimer:** .....  
  
**Chapter 6:** _The Tears of a Puppy_  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
"All right," Mokuba started from his post, standing on top of a crate at 'Headquarters'. "It has been two weeks. Tell me your information! Bakura's group?"  
  
Marik sighed. "These two are the most boring people I have ever met and that says something because of the Pharaoh's brat!"  
  
"Leave Yugi out of this!" growled Yami, standing.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" At everyone's stare on her, Serenity continued, quietly. "Is that all?"  
  
"No," replied Malik. "All Seto does is work and Joey, eats and hangs out with his friends."  
  
"OH NO! I completely forgot! Joey was talking about asking Mai out on a date the other day in the waiting room!"  
  
"Are you sure, Seren?" asked Mokuba, concern written on his face. "Maybe you heard it wrong."  
  
"No. I told him he should go out on dates and he said he had been meaning to call Mai. If that girl dares interrupt this, I will seriously leave no mercy!!"  
  
"Eh." The group besides Serenity backed away slightly. "You do that."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Seto sighed as he heard his little brother and his girlfriend kiss as he concentrated on the movie he was watching. "Will you guys stop?"  
  
The two pulled apart.  
  
"Why?" asked Mokuba, tilting his head in confusion.  
  
"Because it greatly disturbs me."  
  
Serenity chuckled. "Well, you better get use to it when Mai comes. Joey was talking about asking her out the other day."  
  
At that comment, Seto's eyes widen to the size of apples. "WHAT?"  
  
"Yeah. Exactly what I said but apparently he really wanted to see her and he had that gleam in his eyes."  
  
"The one says 'Oh, yeah, here I come baby'?" questioned Mokuba, glimpsing at his brother.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Seto stood. "I have to go lie down for a minute."  
  
"Why did you say that?" Mokuba asked after his older brother left the den.  
  
"Did you not see his face?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Serenity sighed happily. "He was so jealous!"  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Joey grumbled as he unlocked the door to his apartment and ran to pick up the ringing telephone. "Hello?"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU WANTING TO GET WITH MAI VALENTINE?"  
  
The blond pulled the phone away from his ear. "Seto?"  
  
"... IF YOU WANT THAT BIMBO THEN YOU CAN HAVE HER FOR ALL I CARE!!"  
  
When Joey put the phone back to his ear, all he heard was the dial tone. He put the phone back down and sat down on the couch, with his face in his hands. "Se... to."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Veronica Claire, a neighbor of the Wheeler's, stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a piercing cry of 'KAIBA'. She stared at the closed door of apartment 407 and sighed.  
  
"He really needs to sort out his priorities," she mumbled before she started walking to her home.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
ALL: -ducks behind couch-  
  
Melissa: -pokes head out- Sorry, but it had to be done. There are just a couple of things to say....  
  
Bones: One: We love Mai! She is completely independent and that is an inspiration to these two. -points index finger at Valorie and Melissa who nods-  
  
Romeo: Two: The reason Seto didn't let Joey talk is because he was upset. I mean, if you heard that your lover was thinking about asking out another person, what would you do? He was mad, agitated, angered!  
  
Valorie: I have found other things to distract myself other then Romeo, like.... DRACO!!   
  
Melissa: Yes, she's a Malfoy wanter. I, on the other hand, prefer Lucius! Snape! And some times Voldemort! But that one is rare!   
  
Bones: R & R!!!  
  
**mandapandabug:** -smirks- Is this enough torture? I haven't even started on it yet either... Thankies!  
  
**Ranma Higurashi:** She sort of had one in this chappy too. Thankies!  
  
**joey baby:** -sighs- It seems Joey needs more comfort, eh? -laughs- I love torturing the poor wittle puppy! Thankies! 


	7. Sniffles & Pranks

Melissa: Eh, are you guys still mad? -sees angry mob of fan girls- In that case.... BONES!  
  
Bones: -walks in room- Yeah?  
  
Melissa: You and Romeo get to write! Bye! -drags Valorie out of room-  
  
Romeo: Did I just miss something?  
  
Bones: -sighs- Get your writing shoes on... we're in for a long night.  
  
(interrupting to tell you something important)  
  
**Warnings:** What have we been telling you? See chappy one!  
  
**Disclaimer:** -glares-  
  
**Chapter 7:** _Sniffles & Pranks_  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Joey sniffed as Yugi handed him a tissue. He had run straight to the game shop after the phone call that broke his heart. Now the holder of the puzzle was comforting his friend of five years (we don't know how long they have been friends so that's our guess). Yugi walked into the kitchen where his yami was hiding from the cries.  
  
"Can't you show any concern?" his light asked, annoyed. "Joey would care for you if you were in his position."  
  
Yami snorted. "Not my fault he fell in love with Kaiba. It's also not my fault he said that to Serenity when they were at the hospital. And I thought he was smarter then that."  
  
"Out, Yami."  
  
The Pharaoh stared at his hikari for a moment. "Huh?"  
  
"You heard me. I don't want you back until you talk some sense into Seto."  
  
"But... but...." Yugi pushed him out the back door then slammed it shut, leaving the spirit alone. The hikari turned to the bowls of chocolate ice cream. He picked them up and sat them in front of Joey, who grabbed one.  
  
"Now Serenity will really have to set us up," he whined.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Yami sighed. "Now, where would a broken-hearted CEO go?" He looked up from staring at the sidewalk and grinned. "Ah, of course. KaibaCorp! I always knew I was smart." The Pharaoh walked through the swinging doors and straight to an elevator, ignoring the protests of the secretary. He pushed the button that said 'Come here and you will regret it', then waited.  
  
As the doors slide open with a 'ding', he walked out, going through the two doors that led to Seto Kaiba's office. He smiled inwardly as he spotted the CEO typing furiously on his laptop. Yami cleared his throat, getting the attention of the brown-haired boy.  
  
"What is it?" Seto asked, looking at the tri-colored Pharaoh.  
  
"You, my dear High Priest, need to get your ass to the game shop and talk to your boyfriend," Yami said, leaning against the wall he was standing by.  
  
"Why should I? It's clearly obvious who he wants."  
  
Yami sighed. "When he said that to Serenity, he meant calling her since they promised each other they wouldn't lose contact. He doesn't want her. He, for some unknown reason, wants you!"  
  
"Good for him. Now get out. I have work to do."  
  
"But what about Joey? If I go back there without you Yugi will kill me. Do you know how hard it is to make something up to him?"  
  
Seto smirked. "Whose problem is that? SECURITY!"  
  
As two men came in wearing black sunglasses, Yami cursed under his breath. The two picked the Pharaoh up by his arms and carried him out. "DAMN YOU KAIBA!"  
  
The CEO turned back to his laptop and clicked on the link that said 'livejournal' and began typing again, smiling happily.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Malik sighed for the umpteenth time and turned to his advisor. "Should I just tell him about the letter? I mean, if I tell him then I won't have to help that sadistic little red head."  
  
Ryou sighed. "You should try to figure out what Marik did. He must have done something. Your yami is not one to go without a fight."  
  
"I know. That has been on my mind for a while. What about Bakura? Do you know what he did?"  
  
"No, but it does have something to do with Marik if I heard them correctly."  
  
The platinum-haired hikari brought his hand to his head and scratched. "Do you think it has to do with us playing that trick on them the other night?"  
  
"Maybe. They could think that if we found out about them then we would be mad at them."  
  
"The things we do to have a good laugh." He sighed. "Should we tell them?"  
  
"Hell no! They have not even come to us about it. That means they aren't planning on telling us. Let them suffer, I say!"  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Mai Valentine snarled as she shut her cell phone off. How could that little girl think she could order her, the prettiest blonde in the world, around? She flipped her cell phone open again and dialed a number. After seven rings, Tea Gardner answered.  
  
"Hey, Tea! Do you think I could stay at your house for a while? Really? That's great. I'll see you around tomorrow. Bye!"  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Romeo: Eh, it's not what it seems... at least I don't think it is. I'm just copying the notes Melissa left for me. It's all here. Look! -shows paper that says 'chappy seven'-  
  
Bones: What are those two thinking? R & R!  
  
Romeo: -smirks- Or you'll never know what will happen!  
  
**joey baby:** Well, Seto wasn't thinking straight and yes, poor little Joey. It only got worse in this chappy... Thankies!!  
  
**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu:** Poor, poor Joey... Thankies!!  
  
**mandapandabug:** (Valorie: Nu uh! Draco! Melissa: -pulls Valorie out of the room- Eh, sorry about that!) Was this some torture? It gets worse, I think... Thankies!!  
  
**Ranma Higurashi:** Well, Seren didn't know she was ruining the relationship... Thankies!! 


	8. Who's Kacey?

Bones: You know I like being the Fluff Writer. –smiles-  
  
Romeo: Only because the fluff is not here yet. Just wait!  
  
Bones: Keep typing what that girl gave you. What does it say? Did she give you the rest? -looks over Romeo shoulders-  
  
Romeo: Not yet... they're going to type those themselves. So we, just like the readers, have to wait until we're finished; though I have no idea when that will be. –sighs-  
  
(interrupting to tell you something important)  
  
**Warnings:** What have we been telling you? See chappy one!  
  
**Disclaimer:** -glares-  
  
**Chappy 8:** _Who's Kacey?  
_  
= = = = = = =  
  
Mokuba Kaiba was happy. The weekend had arrived and that meant more make- out time with his girlfriend. If only they weren't busy with their mission. He looked over at Serenity as she typed something on his laptop for, again, the mission. He loved the way her auburn red hair fell into her view and how she moved her hand graciously to put the silky strands behind her ear. He loved everything about the girl. Now, the question is, why wasn't she jumping him? Love should earn him a pounce... he would be satisfied for a pinch; just some kind of contact with her skin.  
  
Serenity sighed as she noticed the glazed look in the raven-haired boy's eyes. She walked over to him seductively. As his eyes focused on her, she slapped the back of his neck, causing the boy to jump.  
  
"You're the one who wanted to put us last for their love, so deal without having any loving from me," she scolded. "Understood?"  
  
Mokuba nodded sadly. "Any news?"  
  
"None, except for the fact that my locker was covered in honey. I think blackmailing Marik and Bakura wasn't a good idea."  
  
"How did they get in the school?"  
  
Serenity eyed him. "I thought you were smarter then that. Just guess!"  
  
"I don't know. Eh, without having my daily 'Serenity', my mind has completely gone haywire."  
  
"The answer will be included in one of the questions that we'll answer at the end. Now, let me make it up to you." Before the teen could register what she meant, Serenity pounced.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
"Well?" Yugi inquired, tapping his right foot against the tile floor in his grandpa's kitchen. "What did he say?"  
  
The culprit gulped. "Um, nothing really."  
  
"Is he coming?"  
  
"No?"  
  
Yugi's left eye twitched. He walked over to the phone and dialed Seto's personal number. When the CEO answered, the usual quiet hikari exploded. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!! I LOVE COMFORTING MY FRIENDS BUT I AM NOT IN THE MOOD! YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES... NO MAKE THAT FIVE! IF YOU DON'T COME THEN YOU'LL NEVER SEE KACEY AGAIN. AND YES, I HAVE KACEY!" Yugi slammed the phone down on the cartridge (we have no idea what you call it). He then turned to his yami, who stared at him with wide eyes. "You know if you keep them like that, they may just stay that way."  
  
"Who's Kacey?" Yami asked, blinking in confusion.  
  
"One of Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. He let me borrow it the other day and I still have it. Before you say anything, yes he names them and so do you."  
  
"Well, of course, I name my cards, but him? Who knew?"  
  
The tri-colored hikari sighed. "You seriously need to get out more."  
  
Yami stopped blinking and glared. "I thought we settled that all ready."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Seto Kaiba slammed (can you tell we love that word) open the door to the Kame Game shop and walked to the living room. He snorted at the sight that met his eyes. There on the couch, covered in chocolate, was a sleeping Wheeler. He glared as Yugi walked in, with Kacey in his hand.  
  
"My card?" Seto questioned, holding out his hand. "Now."  
  
"Not until you and him make up. Until then, the girl is mine," Yugi stated calmly. He stared at the CEO who fidgeted under the glance.  
  
"Fine." He walked over to Joey and shook him up.  
  
The blond sleepily opened his eyes, rubbing them with the back of his hands. He noticed Seto and sat up, glancing around the room. "What's going on?"  
  
Yugi smiled. "Seto is here to talk to you. Now talk!"  
  
"If you mean that you weren't talking about asking Mai out then I'll take you back," Seto said, sitting next to him.  
  
"What makes you think I want you to take me back?" Joey snarled. "I should just ask her out."  
  
Seto stood, raising his hands in defeat. "Then do that! See if I care!" He walked over to the stunned Yugi and grabbed his card then walked out.  
  
Yugi gaped. "What... I... that... huh?"  
  
"Are you all right Yug?"  
  
"JOSEPH ALEXANDER WHEELER! GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE! I DID NOT JUST GET HIM OVER HERE SO YOU CAN JUST TURN HIM DOWN! OUT!!"  
  
Joey turned his attention to Yami who was leaning against the door frame, smirking.  
  
"Better get before he blows up anymore," the Pharaoh suggested.  
  
The blond ran out of the room to locate the missing CEO.  
  
Yami walked over to his light. "Are you happy now?"  
  
Yugi turned to him, his eyes flashing hatred. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE IT? OUT!! I NEED TIME TO MYSELF!"  
  
Just like Joey, Yami hi-tailed it out of the shop.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Romeo: First, we don't know Joey's middle name so yeah. Second, Yugi is, um....  
  
Bones: Tired of all these problems concerning relationships?  
  
Romeo: Exactly. Well, we have some important news and we hope that you read this. Bones!  
  
Bones: **WE RECEIVED A MESSAGE FROM MANNA AND SHE SAID THAT SHE WILL NOT UPDATE ANYMORE STORIES EXCEPT FOR THIS ONE UNTIL THEY ARE FINISHED... SHE DOESN'T LIKE FOR THE REVIEWERS TO WAIT FOR JUST ONE CHAPPY SO WHEN SHE'S FINISHED, THE REVIEWERS WILL GET LIKE ONE CHAPPY A DAY UPDATED SO SORRY!  
  
ONCE SHE FINISHES WITH A STORY SHE'LL START UPDATING. WE HAVE NO WAY TO GET IN TOUCH WITH HER SINCE SHE'S STILL MISSING! IF YOU HAVE A COMPLAINT, LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW OR SOMETHING BUT WE ARE NOT TO BE BLAMED!  
**  
Romeo: Actually we are since we scared her off but that's a different story! R & R!  
  
**Shinigami:** Eh, questions? Okay... First two questions: you'll find out in later chappys. Third question: Ryou just agreed to help. That was explained in chappy four. Thankies!  
  
**joey baby:** He didn't get hit but he did get yelled at. Thankies!  
  
**mandapandabug:** No one will get killed. It's not crap! I love when I get a review! (Valorie: -sighs- Draco is still cute in his older way!) Thankies!  
  
**Ranma Higurashi:** I'm sure she'll be sorry if she ever finds out she almost broke them up when they were all ready together... Thankies!  
  
**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu:** Aw... Thankies! 


	9. Problems

Romeo: Bones, start typing. My hands are tired. -hands laptop to unwilling friend-  
  
Bones: Fine, but your the Fluff Writer until I stop.  
  
(interrupting to tell you something important)  
  
**Warnings:** What have we been telling you? See chappy one!  
  
**Disclaimer:** -glares-  
  
**Chappy 9:** _Problems_  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Marik grumbled as he rummaged through his hikari's dresser. He had been looking for his favorite sock for the last thirty minutes. He pulled a box out and eyed it. "I never saw this before." The yami opened the box and gasped. "Why the hell does Malik have pictures of the Pharaoh and his brat?" He pulled out a piece of paper and read.  
  
_Pharaoh,  
  
You're probably wondering why I, the great Malik Ishtar, is writing to you, of all people? Right? Good. Well, lets get things straight... I WANT YOU! Not the romantic relationship kind, but the one night stand kind. Get it? But I have another thing to offer if you agree with that. I want Yugi to watch, maybe join, it's up to him.  
  
Why would I want you? You're wondering by now. Well, you're hot, though my yami is hotter, but I have always wondered how it would feel to fuck royalty. Yeah, right... what am I saying? I just want a one night stand... who cares about royalty. If I wanted that then I would talk to Kaiba. He's more royal then you.  
  
Anyways, if you want me back for a night, let me know. But try to cover it up because I don't want Marik to find out about this.  
  
Malik Ishtar  
_  
The platinum-haired yami stared at the letter in shock. "WHAT THE CRAP?"  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Yugi's grandfather cursed again as he hit his head under Yami's bed. He pulled out a plastic bag and being suspicious of the five thousand-year-old spirit, looked in it. He gasped as he saw the contents. Solomon jumped up and ran to the living room where his grandson was watching cartoons, sipping on a chocolate milkshake.  
  
"Um, Yugi, I think you need to see this," he said, thrusting the bag into his grandson's arms.  
  
Yugi stared at him for a minute then shrugged. He opened it and his eyes widen. "Grandpa, I really don't think I need to see what you do in your own time."  
  
"Those belong to Yami."  
  
The hikari blinked. "Yami? These are Yami's?" He laughed. "Oh, boy! He better not come back tonight."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
The silver-haired teen closed his eyes in pretend sleep as Bakura and Marik walked in the living room. Ryou had been watching TV but then decided to get some sleep since Bakura would want to be up all night.  
  
"Marik, maybe we should tell them," suggested Bakura, raising Ryou's head off the couch so he could sit. "I mean, don't you think they would be mad at us for keeping this from them for this long?"  
  
"Technically Malik can't do shit to me because of that damn letter. Who in their right mind wants to fuck the Pharaoh?"  
  
"His light, perhaps? But back to subject at hand. Suggestions for me?"  
  
Marik sighed. "Just tell him. That boy will forgive you even if you killed somebody. He loves you way too much."  
  
"Yeah. So, you wanna have a fuck?"  
  
"Isn't that what you're trying to get out of? So Ryou won't be mad at you?"  
  
"Yeah, but hey, he doesn't know anything so how will he find out that we did it twice?"  
  
"He won't." Marik grinned. "Race ya!"  
  
"NO THE HELL HE WON'T!" Ryou opened his eyes and jumped off the couch. "OUT BOTH OF YOU!"  
  
"Ry? Eh, it isn't what it looks like," his yami offered, thinking of something to say.  
  
"OUT!"  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Joey smiled against Seto's lips as he kissed him again. He was laying on Seto's couch in his office at KaibaCorp, and really enjoying the make-up chat. He pulled Seto closer, grinding into the CEO. The blond loved to hear his boyfriend gasp, and he loved it more when he was the cause of the gasping.  
  
The pulled apart, leaning their foreheads together, both smiling.  
  
"That was fun," Joey mumbled, his breath coming in rapid breaths.  
  
Seto grinned wider. "Yeah."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Bones: What are they thinking? Are these girls just trying to cause trouble?  
  
Romeo: -shrugs- Maybe. When will Mai come in?  
  
Bones: Don't know. They said they were typing the rest for now.  
  
**Ranma Higurashi:** I couldn't either. Thankies!  
  
**joey baby:** He really is. Thankies!  
  
**mandapandabug:** No one will get killed! (Bones: I meant that any other story but this one will not be updated until they are finished.). Thankies!  
  
**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu:** Hopefully this chappy was a little funny. Thankies! 


	10. Make Ups

Valorie: -waves at camera- Sorry we left you with them but it had to be done. We were brainstorming ideas to finish the story up.  
  
Melissa: Yep! We were also looking for Manna.  
  
Valorie: Maybe we should just let her come back when she wants to. Anyways....  
  
(interrupting to tell you something important)  
  
**Warnings:** In this chappy there is Mai/Tea!  
  
**Disclaimer:** -glares-  
  
**Chappy 10:** _Make Ups_  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Serenity stretched as she walked to the door of her and Joey's apartment. She opened the door and narrowed her eyes. "May I help you?"  
  
The blonde-haired girl smirked. "I'm here. Your little threats aren't working on me!"  
  
"I see that."  
  
"Besides, I'm very happy with Tea."  
  
Serenity stared at her. "Really? Good then you can help with the mission, Mai."  
  
"Fill me in. I'm all ears," she stated, walking in.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Marik stood in front of the Isis's apartment door with the letter, waiting for his hikari to walk in. He had made up his mind that he would corner his light with this information. Finding Malik was another problem.  
  
The door opened and his light walked in, humming happily. Malik turned to Marik, eyes wide as he saw the letter. "Um, I'll be going now."  
  
"Oh, no you won't!" Marik pounced, wrapping his arms around his struggling hikari. "You are going to explain about this letter right now."  
  
"Fine!" They walked to living room and sat on the couch opposite of the one Bakura and Ryou was sitting in. Ryou glared at Bakura who whimpered. "What are they doing here?"  
  
"Eh, something. Start!"  
  
"All right. I had a plan. I would have Yami and Yugi's attention on me while you steal the puzzle. That's the only reason behind the letter."  
  
Marik tilted his head to the right. "That's it? Damnit!"  
  
"Now why are they here?"  
  
Ryou stood. "Marik and Bakura were going to fuck tonight. They figured since they did it all ready, that they could do it again. Do you think we should tell them of our little prank?"  
  
Malik glared at his darker half. "Yes, we should. That night that you guys were drunk. We found you and put you like that so that when you woke up in the morning it would look like you had sex."  
  
Bakura stared agape. "You mean we didn't?" The two nodded. "And we were going to for real earlier?" They nodded again. "Oh, hell!"  
  
"So, what do you have to say for yourselves?"  
  
"Eh, sorry?" Marik offered.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Yami entered in the game shop smiling. He had just beaten some punk who thought he was better then the King of Games. "I showed him!" He smirked triumphantly as he plopped down on the couch. Yugi walked in, eyes fuming with beyond hatred for his other half. He stopped in front of Yami and dropped the bag on to his stomach.  
  
The Pharaoh swore under his breath.  
  
"Grandpa was cleaning your room and found this. Do you have any explanations for keeping porn? Or are you just not satisfied with me at night? I'M WAITING!"  
  
Yami jumped off the couch and stood in front of his light. "They aren't mine. Solomon wanted me look after them because you almost found them the other day while you were cleaning out the pantry."  
  
"I'm supposed to believe that without proof?"  
  
"Follow me." He led his hikari to his grandfather's room and opened the door slightly. There on the bed was Solomon, masturbating as he watched one of the videos. Yugi ran back to the living room with Yami following. "Do you believe me now?"  
  
"Um, I'm gonna be sick," Yugi muttered before running to the bathroom.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Tea smiled as Mai wrapped her arms around her waist. "Did you tell her?"  
  
"Yep and she went to tell Mokuba," Mai answered, pulling her girlfriend to the bed in Tea's room. "She was pissed that Joey and Seto would keep this from them."  
  
"You might have just caused WW3."  
  
"A girl does what girl gotta do. Now, where were we this morning?"  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Mokuba and Serenity stood waiting in Seto's study. They had been there for almost an hour, waiting to scream at their brothers. The door opened and they were met with the sight of their brothers passionately kissing.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!"  
  
The two broke apart and gulped.  
  
"Um," started Joey. "Hi?"  
  
Serenity walked forward. "Did you two not think of what you were putting us through? Mokuba and I wasted valuable kissing time trying to set you two up and this is what we get in return?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That's all right. Come on Ba, let's go make out in the pool."  
  
The raven-haired teen smiled and ran after his girlfriend, waving goodbye at the two who were left in the room. After Seto closed the door, he faced Joey. "That went well."  
  
"Yeah." Joey pounced, pushing his boyfriend to floor. "Let's have fun."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Melissa: There is one more chappy!!  
  
Valorie: -wipes eyes- I have enjoyed this so much! -sighs- We know some might not like that ending but we're pretty content with it!

**Shinigami:** We know that but they don't! Well, you learned the answers to your questions in this chappy! Thankies!

**Ranma Higurashi:** (Serenity: -turns into Lina- Thought you could get away with that comment, eh?) hehehe... Thankies!

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu:** Thankies!


	11. One of Those Questions

Melissa: Sadness is making its way here. -sighs-

Valorie: Yep! -cries- Romeo, tell them about this chappy!

Romeo: Do you remember where throughout the chappy, Serenity or Mokuba said, "One of those questions to be answered after the mission" or something like that? Good. Then you know what this chappy is about!

Bones: -smiles- We have good news! This will have a sequel but it won't be out until the others are finished!

(interrupting to tell you something important)

**Warnings:** What have we been telling you? See chappy **one**!

**Disclaimer:** -glares-

**Chappy 11:** _One of Those Questions_

= = = = = = =

Serenity sighed as she flipped through the pages of the story titled, _The War of Love_ by December Jewel. "You know, guys, this reminds me of us."

The group had gathered at Seto's mansion for a night of fun. Mokuba sat down beside his girlfriend. "Yeah, whatever you say. First question! Ryou?"

Ryou stood. "First question is from the first chappy. Mokuba asked Serenity 'did she miss him' and she replied 'when do I not miss you'. Well, what's the answer?"

The red-haired girl smiled. "Never because I always miss him!"

"Second question is still from the first chappy. Serenity asked Mokuba if 'he was okay' and he replied 'why wouldn't I be'."

"Yeah," Mokuba started, turning his attention to the girl beside him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you were acting all freaky like. You know, clasping your hands together with the twitching eye and all that. It scared me."

"Oh. Next."

"From the first chappy also. Serenity said, 'last time you called me beautiful and now you're calling me cute', Mokuba replied 'can't you be both'."

"Well, I can't be both because other girls need to be one too!"

"Um, okay. Yugi, your next with the second chappy," Ryou said, sitting back down in Bakura's lap.

Yugi stood after removing Yami's arms from his waist. "Mokuba told Serenity 'to think about her brother's love life' and Serenity said 'what about mine'."

Mokuba groaned. "We were on a mission. The mission was the first things on our minds when we woke up and the last when we went to sleep."

"Malik, chappy three!"

"All right," the platinum-haired teen said, not moving from Marik's grasp on him. "Mokuba asked 'why would Marik be mad about the letter'."

"Well, Mokuba didn't know you two were dating at the time so that was the reason why."

"Next question is 'how the hell did this girl know so much'. Well, that's the shortened version of it."

"Um, it's called being a snoop. And you guys leave things behind so easily. I mean, it was easy finding things about each of the ones that were blackmailed."

"Joey, chappy eight!"

The blond pulled away from kissing Seto. "Um, how did Marik and Bakura get in the school to pour honey all over Serenity's locker?"

Yami stared at the boy. "You don't know. What the hell are they known for?"

"Eh, having a lot of sex?"

"STEALING!! THEY BROKE INTO THE SCHOOL!"

"Oh, yeah that does explain it." Nine sighs sounded out through the mansion as Mokuba protested. "How am I supposed to know? Seto's the smart one!"

= = = = = = =

**THE END**

= = = = = = =

Valorie: -crying as Romeo hugs her-

Romeo: -comforting his girlfriend-

Melissa: -sighs-

Bones: -stares in shock as Manna walks in the room-

Um, do I even want to know what went on here? -backs slowly out of the room again-

**Shinigami:** I know, I know... Thankies!

**Ranma Higurashi:** (Serenity: Mwauhhh!) Thankies!

**Kat:** Because he made Solomon a promise that he wouldn't tell anyone that he(Solomon) kept tapes... Sorry if I confused you. Thankies!

**mandapandabug:** It's all right. Well, in this chappie you found out how she kneww so much! Thankies!

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu:** Aw! Thankies!


End file.
